


I want you so much, but I hate your guts

by klarogasms



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Based on a Daughter Song, F/M, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, Landfill by Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"well this is <br/>torturous electricity<br/>between both of us </p>
<p>and this is dangerous, <br/>cause I want you so much<br/>but I hate your guts </p>
<p>I want you so much<br/>but I hate your guts." </p>
<p>Landfill by Daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you so much, but I hate your guts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xBenQCatx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBenQCatx/gifts).



> Hello my lovely Giftee!  
> I listened to the different favourite songs you told me and even though I'm in love with Kodaline, Landfill just touched my heart and screamed Klaroline for me. I hope you like your gift, lovely :)

   

   

   

   


End file.
